


Diamonds

by Rashu89



Series: One Word Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds are overrated. So are love confessions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote as part of my attempt to get back to writing. Also, that's my first time writing for this pairing (and posting my work here) and English is not my native language so sorry for any grammar mistake or typo. Hope you'll enjoy your reading nonetheless~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

Derek had barely settled on his couch, hoping to enjoy some peace and quiet while reading one of those supposedly awesome books his sister had sent him, when the door of his loft was abruptly slid open. The sound of metal moving resounding loudly in his ears and making him sigh to himself as he stood up to greet his unwanted visitor and hopefully send him back away. Or at least try to but knowing Stiles, it was most likely a lost game already. Even though the guy was human, he was quite stubborn and murdering looks or any threats of bodily harm didn't seem to scare the younger off anymore. Unfortunately.

“If Scott asks, I'm not here and you haven't seen me!” exclaimed Stiles as he walked past the werewolf, toeing off his shoes before he headed straight for the empty couch and flopped himself on it with a soft thump. “Well, he'd probably be able to tell you're lying anyways but surely you wouldn't go without a fight, right?

-And why is it I should spare you from his wrath?

-Are you saying you'd let a scrawny defenseless human fend for his life on his own when he obviously doesn't even stand any survival chances?

-Like McCall would seriously hurt you.

-You can't know that for sure. He did try a few times after your creep of an uncle gave him an invitation to the Furry & Fangy Club and he was having some control issues.

-And of course you've never done anything to set him off.” replied Derek, reluctantly closing the door and walking further back into the main room to take a seat besides the other who was quick to swing his legs over the older male's laps. Dismissing the scowl he got in return completely in favor of continuing with their conversation and assumed it was okay when the werewolf didn't shove him away.

“You're probably not gonna believe it but I was totally innocent back then.

-What about today, then?

-Today wasn't my fault either! Scott's been acting real crazy ever since he's decided to propose Kira and just so we're clear, I'm only a victim here.

-I'm sure you are.

-I swear! All I ever did was to try to help out a friend, out of pure kindness, because you know? That's just how I am. If my bro is in trouble, I go and rescue him. Whether it's a life or death situation or just to help pick an engagement ring. And you'd think he'd say “thanks Stiles for sacrificing your weekend without demanding anything in exchange but curly fries”. But no! The dude got upset with me. And for absolutely no reason!” There was a brief moment of silence as Stiles tried a look at the other man only to be faced with raised eyebrows, clearly indicating that Derek was doubting his words and so he hurried to explain further. “Okay. I may have an idea of what's got into him but seriously his reaction was so over the line. I mean, sure telling him that powdered diamond could be used as a poison may have not be the wisest thing to say but I don't think that's enough to accuse me of being a happiness killer. Don't you think?

-Why would you even tell him that?

-That was just some random information I remembered seeing once. How was I supposed to guess he'd think I meant it as some kind of curse on his future with Kira?

-It's Scott. Of course he was bound to overreact.

-Fair enough. But still, I'm his best friend! I wouldn't just curse him, even if I could. He should know better than that!” protested the younger with a kick of his foot onto the werewolf's thighs for emphasis, earning himself a warning look from the man and he gave him a sheepish smile in apology even if they both knew it was all for pretense. “Anyways! I told him that diamonds also had nice meanings like being the symbol of good luck and was believed to reinforce the love between couples and all that stuff but he just wouldn't listen.

-You should've expected it though.

-Fine! Alright! I'm an horrible person who deserves to be hunted down by his alpha werewolf of best friend. Can I at least say a few last words before you send me to my death sentence?

-Like you'd shut up if I said no.

-Probably not, no. But note that I did ask just so you could feel like it was your decision.

-Why, Stiles. How thoughtful of you.

-You're welcome, Sourwolf.” Derek could only roll his eyes at the beaming expression that was on the human's face, a part of him wondering when exactly such behavior from the guy had stopped being so annoying to lean more on the endearing side. A few years ago and not only he would have thrown Stiles to the floor for using him as his personal cushion but he wouldn't have let the kid a chance to invade his home in the first place. The latter acting as if he owned it and was welcome there any time to babble about whatever he would feel like it which most of the time was just irrelevant nonsense to the werewolf. And yet, here he was sharing his couch with Stiles, thumbs unconsciously drawing circles on the skin of the guy's ankles as he genuinely thought of a way for Stiles to redeem himself to his best friend's eyes and that was how he eventually found himself saying.

“Tell him diamond is overrated.

-Huh?

-Tell Scott that diamonds for an engagement ring would have made him look like he wasn't completely sincere and that you actually did him a favor.

-That is... a great idea! Brilliant even. So brilliant I'm actually amazed I didn't come up with it but whatever. Diamond is overrated. So what should he get instead?

-I don't know.

-You don't – Derek, you can't give me some awesome idea and then take it away from me like that. That's just mean!

-You can always do some research about it. Isn't it something you enjoy anyways?

-Well... I guess that's still better than having Scott staying mad at me for the rest of my life.” Stiles easily agreed with a small nod of his head before thanking the older for his help, causing Derek's wolf to preen in satisfaction. A reaction the man wasn't so proud of, no matter how many times it had happened recently and thus he tried his best to keep his composure in front of the younger. Giving a small shrug of his shoulders as a way to dismiss the whole thing and practically sighing in relief when the other promptly changed the subject after that to harass him for food instead which Derek let himself being persuaded into buying. Not without much surprise on his part. He couldn't say as much though when a couple of weeks later or so, an overly excited Stiles burst through his front door once again, flinging his arms around the older male before crashing their lips together into a brief kiss that left the werewolf gaping at him in confusion afterward. The expression on the Derek's face softening considerably when he heard the younger say that love confessions were also pretty overrated and he couldn't agree more with that statement. After all, why bother with words and explanation of whens and hows when you could express it all so much more easily with actions. And sensing the panic that was bubbling inside the younger male the longer he remained quiet, Derek leaned closer to give him a kiss of his own. Reveling in the way the sour notes of hesitation in the Stiles' scent instantly changed, turning into something sweeter, a perfect match for the happiness he could see swirling into those soft amber eyes when he slowly pulled away a few heartbeats later.

 

“Kira said yes, by the way and she loved the ring.”

 

+END+

 


End file.
